


say your prayers (hold my breath)

by vandoorne



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Codependency, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: pre-series. snapshots into seth and richie's life together.





	say your prayers (hold my breath)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

> this was the fic i wanted to write but i didn't really manage to find the words for until now shsjsjjf hope you enjoyed the thomas/harry one too ;;

To be perfectly honest, Seth has absolutely no idea how things ended up like this.

This being, well, him waking up feeling like his head is throbbing and oh, Richie's cock is splitting his ass apart, fucking into him. He groans, shifts in the bed, but Richie pays him no heed. Right, what the fuck had he agreed to before? The pillowcase is scratchy against his cheek, the sheets in the motel bed smell funny and everything is spinning and spinning and honestly, he's not in the right state of mind for this.

But oh, Richie's thrusting into him with vigour, making all those lovely grunts and right, _right_. Seth is vaguely aware of how his own cock is leaking all over but fuck, he's not...

Yeah, fuck.

Seth wakes up the next morning with dried come on his skin, naked from the waist down. He rolls over onto his back and clutches at his head. 'Enjoyed yourself last night?' he asks, massaging his temples.

Richie hums. The fucker's already dressed, buttoning up his crisp white shirt.

'Fuck you,' Seth says, throwing a pillow at him.

Richie smiles, with teeth, and dodges.

It's a... Thing. Of sorts. Seth doesn't really know how to describe it, or maybe he does. See, he'd do anything for Richie. _Anything_. Model older brother, he's got to protect his younger sibling from the big bad world. It's us against the world and whatnot.

And that's precisely why Seth ends up with his trousers and boxers pulled down to mid-thigh, bracing himself against some grimy wall in an alley as Richie shoves his cock in between his thighs.

Seth wants to say _this can wait_ but the truth is no, it can't. Not when they're both riding the high of having successfully pulled off a robbery, not when they're both so fucking turned on by the chase. Or well, maybe it's more Richie than Seth, but he can hardly even think about who's the one who started whatever when Richie wraps his hand around his cock and jerks him off in quick strokes.

'_Richie_,' Seth growls, hands fisting against the wall. 'We need to _hurry_—'

Richie's only reply is a groan as he pulls back, coming all over Seth's ass.

'_Fuck_,' Seth groans. He's still hard and Richie, the fucker, came all over his ass knowing that it'd be a pain to clean up.

What Seth doesn't expect, however, is for Richie to sink to his knees and suck him off. He comes in record time, and he almost keels over because Richie actually _swallows_. Cleans him up before dressing him again, all while making sure he's looking Seth straight in the eye.

Then Richie's getting up, dusting the dirt off his knees while Seth's trembling against the wall. 'Thought you said we should hurry,' he says, lips curling into a smirk. 'What happened to that?'

'Shut up,' Seth says, unable to tear his eyes away from watching Richie's tongue dart out to lick a drop of come off his upper lip.

Richie's straddling Seth, fucking himself on Seth's cock.

Seth groans, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Richie and honestly, he's not even sure how the fuck this had all even happened but okay, it's happening.

'Morning,' Seth slurs, barely awake.

Richie leans in, and Seth cries out when he bites down hard where Seth's neck meets his shoulder.

'Fuck,' Seth groans. 'What was that for,' he grumbles, but he already knows the answer. Richie only does this when he needs more. More than _this_. Probably why he chose to ride Seth instead and fuck, he's so fucking tight it's crazy. For a brief moment he thinks of Richie pulling down his boxers in the dim light of dawn, freeing his cock, licking, sucking, getting him hard, slicking him up before taking him up his ass. Like Seth was nothing more than a dildo for his pleasure. The thought goes straight to Seth's cock and he thrusts upwards, making Richie growl.

'Seth,' Richie hisses, sinking his fingernails into Seth's skin.

Richie's eyes are glowing, Seth thinks. He's glowing in the morning light, and he's beautiful.

Every now and then, when Richie fucks him, Seth still remembers how things used to be, way back when Dad had still been around. Every time Richie looks at him with heat in his eyes, the same thing flares in Seth's gut, just like it had back then. It's crazy when Seth thinks about it, really. Richie is his _little brother_, for crying out loud. They're _related_, the whole entire thing is fucked up, but then again, their entire childhood had been fucked up. The world could crumble down and Richie would still be there for Seth to come home to, no matter where that home might be — in a parking lot in their car, in a dingy old motel where heating doesn't work. And Seth knows, in his heart of hearts, that he can bring someone else to bed, let someone else claim his lips and fuck him hard or let him bury himself in their tight, wet heat, but that would never fill the void inside him the way being with Richie does.

What Seth needs is something only Richie can provide. Or the order's all wrong, what Richie wants is something he can only take from Seth, and Seth is willing to give give give give _give_, give until there's nothing more because Richie thirsts like a man who's suffocating and needs air.

Tonight Richie's kneeling in between his thighs, still prim and proper in his goddamn suit, hair slicked back and glasses in place. Shirt buttoned up all the way, like it's about to choke him, and he's looking up at Seth with his eyes wide and fuck. Oh _fuck_.

'Just so you know, the floor's disgusting,' Richie says. He makes quick work of Seth's belt and trousers, freeing his cock from his boxers.

Seth hums. 'But you don't mind, do you?' he asks, spreading his legs wider. He threads his fingers through Richie's hair, stroking his scalp.

'I do, as a matter of fact,' Richie says, but he leans in anyway. Braces himself against Seth's inner thighs. Kisses the tip of Seth's cock, doesn't even bother touching the rest of it and just keeps kissing. Keeps his distance though, so that the rest of him still stays as he was. Not a lock of hair out of place, glasses sitting pretty on his nose. Shirt all buttoned up, jacket in place.

Fuck, Seth wants to pin Richie down, wants to ruin him and take him apart. Wants to see Richie come undone in ways only Seth knows how.

But no, tonight is not the time. That's what Seth _wants_. That isn't what Seth _needs_. What Seth needs is to give Richie what _Richie_ needs. That means being still on the sofa, thighs splayed as Richie takes his time to make out with his cock. That means letting Richie set the pace, letting Richie suck the tip of his cock, letting him wrap his lips around his cockhead, use teeth even, and then threading his hand through Richie's hair when Richie gives him the cue. That means holding Richie's head down to let Richie suck his cock, making sure he doesn't jerk his hips upwards to fuck Richie's mouth as much as he wants to, letting Richie milk his cock for every single drop of his release.

And that also means telling Richie afterwards that he's a good boy, he's done so well, stroking his hair, messing it up a little and pressing his foot lightly to Richie's cock knowing that that's all it takes for Richie to come in his trousers.

In the morning, Seth wakes up feeling sore. When he moves, come dribbles out of his asshole, and he groans. He's naked underneath the sheets, and fuck, it's too early for this but he's already thinking of it, thinking of what Richie could have done to him the night before.

There's the sound of water running from the bathroom. Richie's taking his morning shower, so that means that Seth's awake far too early with an erection that he needs to take care of. He closes his eyes, lets his mind drift. The images come to his mind unbidden, of him on his back with Richie holding his legs apart so he can fuck him, take his pleasure from Seth and shoot his load inside him. And from the taste in his mouth, it's not difficult to imagine where Richie had cleaned himself up later.

It doesn't take long before Seth's coming all over himself with a shout.

When Seth opens his eyes again, he sees Richie standing there, in the doorway of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair.

'How long have you been watching?' Seth asks even though he knows the answer already.

'Last night wasn't enough for you, brother?' Richie asks, looking at Seth, amused.

Seth snorts, getting out of bed. He pads across the motel room quickly, eager to get his bare feet off the sticky carpet, passing Richie on his way to the bathroom. 'I'll never get enough of you,' he says, gripping Richie's shoulder.

Richie doesn't reply, and Seth doesn't even need to turn back to know that there's a smile on his face, and it's filled with warmth.


End file.
